School Dance
by PsychoDemonSisters
Summary: Daisuke really like Satoshi, but doesn't know how the other boy feels. One day Satoshi askes Daisuke to help him with decoration for the school dance. What will happen between the two boy and what does it mean? One Shot x3 Yaoi DaiXSatoshi maybe two shot


Rayu: Yay my first Yaoione shot! I'm sooo happy!

Dark:But i'm not in it! How come I'm not in it? I'm suppose to be the start!

Rayu:...You're mentioned! And no you're not!

Krad:Snakes arm aroud Dark's wast and pulls him close Hello

Rayu: Hiya Krad

Dark:pouts Krad we're not in this fanfict!

Krad: Just means we get to spend more alone time together Smirks

Dark: Okay! Pulls Krad off some where

Rayu: o.O Okay...anyways...I don't own DNANGEL 'Cause if I did it would be a yaoi anime, but I don't so its not. tear Oh yeah this takes place AFTER Krad and Dark are sealed away! Oh yeah I swich POVs alot so the little line thing means POV switch!

* * *

It had been about a month since Daisuke and Riku had broken up and during that year Riku had been with four other guys, lost her virginity and became the school slut. Daisuke on the other hand had not been able to get his mind off a certain blue haired commander, and to tell the truth it was starting to bother him. The first time he even knew he had feeling for Satoshi was when their school was going on a field trip to the beach and Daisuke couldn't stop looking at the blue haired beauty, and he wouldn't touch his food.

* * *

_ Times like this I wish Dark was here, then maybe he could help me…………even though he'd probably would have made fun of me, then made fun of Satoshi…..Sighs still._

"-uke. Daisuke. DAISUKE!" Emiko yelled causing the said boy to fall out of his chair at the dinner table. "Sweetie are you feeling okay? You haven't hardly touched your desert, and I made your favored! Home made ice cream with strawberries!"

I just looked up at my mom still trying to realize what happened. "Sorry mom, I guess I just wasn't as hungry as I thought." I then got up and headed up stairs laughing nervously. Once I got to my room I couldn't help but plop down onto my bed. After a few minutes of debating I finally got up and went to my desk and started sketching. And of course I just happened to sketch Satoshi., now it was no where as good as the real thing, but I was happy that I could at least sort of draw him.

* * *

"I'm worried about him. This is the third time he hasn't eaten anything, and its getting worse, what ever it is."

"Don't worry Emiko, Daisuke is probably suffering from a broken heart."

"I don't know, dad. (Is that was she calls him? Does she even call Dichi dad, or by his name?)Sighs I just wish he'd tell us what's wrong."

"When the time comes he'll tell us, but until then lest try to support him, shall we?" Emiko just nodded, but she couldn't help but feel her little boy was suffering from more then a broken heart.

* * *

As the sun hit his skin, he started to wake.

_ I guess I fell asleep drawing last night………..Uggg! This is getting ridicules I mean I bet Satoshi doesn't even like me!...though he doesn't even know how I feel._

"Dai sweetie, there's someone here to see you." Emiko softly said shaking her son to wake him up.

"Who is it?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Satoshi." When the name left her mouth Daisuke's heart skipped a beat.

"Tell him I'll be down in a bit, k?" Daisuke asked while getting up to get ready. After ten minutes of getting dresses, brushing his teeth and unruly and untamable hair Daisuke headed down stairs. When he got down stairs, he was relived and yet scarred to see that his mom was telling the truth and sitting on his couch was the man that had been haunting his dream and mind for the last month. "Umm…..Hey Satoshi."

"Hello Niwa." Satoshi greeted the younger boy with a smile that made the younger nearly melt on the spot.

"I-is their something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes there is. I was wondering if you could help me with something down at the school." Right when Daisuke was about to reply him mother stepped in.

"And what might you need help with at school? Hmmm?"

"The school has, for some strange reason, put me in charge of decoration for the summer fling and I was wondering if Niwa would help me put the decorations up."

"…..oh well if that all then yes he can."

"Don't I get a say in this?" _Even though I'm not complaining._

"Nope!" Emiko said with a smile, "Now you two must be off! I have some cleaning to do." With that said, the two boys left for the school.

* * *

At the School

As Daisuke and I were putting up the decoration, I couldn't help but notice that fact that he was tense. "Is their something bothering you Niwa?"

"N-no why would you think that? If something was wrong wouldn't I tell you?" Daisuke answered with a nervous laugh and a blush? Okay.

"You sure?"

"Yep" Then as if on cue Daisuke tripped on the banner that we were about to hang and fell on top of me.

_ Oh no oh no oh no! This can't be happening! Why'd I have to go and make a fool of my self in from of him! Even though he does smell really nice, and is really warm…..SANP OUT OF IT DAISUKE! I mean come on you're just laying on the guy you love and are blushing like a totally idiot! AGAIN!_

"Niwa are you okay?"

"Yeah I think." I said as I got off Satoshi (Daisuke: Sadly might I add)

"You didn't hurt your self did you?"

"No I don't think so...how about you?"

"I'm fine." A minute ticked by…then another…the awkward silence continued.

"I guess we should put the banner up then?" I suggested.

"Yeah I guess." Satoshi said, but his mind seemed to be on something else.

* * *

As we were putting up the banner, I felt a piercing pain run threw my shoulder and let out a little yelp and dropped my side of the banner. Satoshi seemed to be by my side in seconds.

"You okay Niwa?"

"Yeah." I gritted threw my teeth. "Hey Satoshi, why do you always call me Niwa, instead of Daisuke. I thought we were friends."

"We are…do you want me to call you Daisuke?"

"Yes!" I pleaded. After a few minutes Satoshi asked me where I was sore at and I told him, so he suggest that he give me a massage, and since I couldn't think of a good enough reason to say 'no' the boy that I have been obsessing over is now giving me a massage. And a damn good one I might add.

* * *

As I started to give Daisuke a massage, I couldn't help but think about how cute he was. The truth be told I had had a crush on the small boy for a while now. A little over a month I think.

"Daisuke you have quit a few knots. Have you been stressed laity?" I asked with a smirk. Daisuke just moan at the pressure I was applying to one of his knots, and I just took at as a yes. After about ten minutes of hearing Daisuke moan, I couldn't help but become hard.

_Damn it if he keeps this up I won't be able to control my self._

Just as I finished thinking that Daisuke moaned again, but this time, he also arched his hips. Okay that's it!

* * *

One minute Daisuke was getting a massage by Satoshi the next Satoshi has the smaller boy pinned under him grinding their hips together. Both of then moan in pleasure.Then Satoshi roughly kissed Daisuke on the lips, who eagerly kissed back. Soon the battle for dominance started, which Satoshi easily won.

"Satoshi! Please!" Daisuke's arousal was hard and begging for release. Satoshi merely smirked before taking off Daisuke's shirt and trailing kisses from the boy's mouth to his pants line, then he swirled his tongue around the boy's navel then in it causing Daisuke to raise his hips off the ground.

"Satoshi!" He moan.

"Shhh. Almost there." Satoshi then rid the boy of his pants and boxers. Daisuke blushed in embarrassment. Satoshi licked his lips in anticipation, then quickly stripped himself. Daisuke's eyes widened at the sight of Satoshi's arousal and gulped. Satoshi then slowly lowered his head a started teasing Daisuke. First, he trailed his tongue on the underside of Daisuke's shaft then slightly blew on it; Daisuke was moaning and slightly pouting.

"Satoshi no teasing!"

"Fine, Fine ruin all my fun." Satoshi then took Daisuke in his mouth as far as he could, Daisuke moaned in pleasure and buckled his hips at the heat in he's soon to be lover's mouth. Satoshi then started sucking, slowly at first, but then sped up.

"Satoshi I'm-I'm going to" But Daisuke was at a loose for words as he came in Satoshi's mouth moaning Satoshi's name. Satoshi then kissed Daisuke on the lips so the boy could taste himself.

"You taste wonderful Daisuke." Satoshi said with a smirk. Daisuke blushed in response.

"What….what about you Satoshi?" It was true Satoshi was in need for a release.

"Would you care to do the job, Daisuke?" Satoshi said Daisuke's name with the most lustfully tone the said boy had ever here. Daisuke then got on his hand and needs and started sucking Satoshi off. A little teasing here and their, and Satoshi cummed in Daisuke's mouth.

* * *

A week later

"Daisuke, its time to get up." Satoshi whispers in the boy's ear before blowing on it.

"But Satoshi! I'm still tired!" Daisuke answered as he tried to snuggle close to Satoshi only to realize that he couldn't and pouted that earned him a kiss.

After Daisuke got up and ready both boys headed towards Daisuke's house to tell his mom the news.

"Satoshi, why did you kiss me when we were putting up the decorations?" Daisuke asked at they stood outside his house.

"Hmm…..well for two reasons, 1) Because you were so cute and were getting hard to resist, and 2) I guess I wanted to know if you felt the same way I did." Satoshi said with a smile facing Daisuke then gave him a light kiss. " I love you Daisuke."

"I love you two Satoshi.." Daisuke said with a smile. Then the brave boys entered his house. The question is how will Emiko react?

* * *

Rayu: Okay I know it wasn't that good, but please no flames! Suggestions yes please Flames no! Please Reiview!

Daisuke: Pouts Please!

Satoshi: Pulls Daisuke to him and kisses his neck Yes please reivew. Smiles


End file.
